Valentine's Day Mcguire Style
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Gordo finally gets up the courage to ask Lizzie out for Valentine's day, but it turns out that dating your best friend is harder than it looks. The Mcguire family just isn't built for Valentine's...


Lizzie McGuire sat on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. It had been one of those days... Annoying family, bad hair day, terrible time at school... She sighed.

Gordo and Miranda had gone on a field trip to the modern art museum, leaving Lizzie on her own for the day. At first, it hadn't been a big deal, but as the day went on she began to miss her two best friends more and more.

Not to mention she had been begging her parents to take her to the modern art museum for months... Those lucky dogs. They had probably fallen asleep in the first wing.

Lizzie's cell phone went off, vibrating on her nightstand. She picked it up to see a text from Gordo.

_'U ok?'_

Lizzie sighed again before starting her reply.

_'I guess. How was the trip?"_

_'Boring. U guess?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'I'm coming over.'_

Lizzie tried to send a reply telling him not to come, but she knew it wouldn't stop him. once gordo started something, he usually finished it.

He had never come over at night before... And never without Miranda... Weird.

Lizzie's stomach gave a little flutter. Gordo was coming over just to see her. How sweet was that? He was really the nicest guy she knew.

Which, when she thought about the guys she knew... It was an easy win. Tudgeman and Ethan weren't exactly prime friendliness.

A light tapping on her window started Lizzie out of her thoughts. She looked over and nearly fell off her bed in surprise when she saw Gordo's face smiling at the glass.

Lizzie leapt to the window, opening it. Gordo hopped lightly inside.

"Uh, hi" he said, straightening up.

"Hey" Lizzie said, hugging her best friend tightly. "I was kinda expecting you to come through the door..."

"I didn't think your parents would let me in" Gordo said, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." Lizzie said awkwardly. "Um... Sit down, I guess" Gordo sat. that was when lizzie noticed he was carrying a package.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the square package.

"Oh, um. I got you something at the museum" Gordo said nervously, handing the package to her.

"It's not my birthday for another month" She said with a smile.

"It's a Happy Valentine's gift" Gordo said, flushing an all new shade of pink. Lizzie flushed too. She had forgotten about Valentine's day in two days.

She unwrapped the package to reveal a tour book featuring all the newest exhibits in the museum. Her jaw dropped.

"No. Way. Gordo! This must have cost you a fortune!" She said. "I can't accept this..."

"I know you wanted to come with, so I got you this. Um, open it" He said, standing back up and clearing his throat.

Lizzie did as she was told, opening the book. Inside were two tickets to the museum paperclipped to the first page.

"Ohmigosh!" Lizzie squealed.

"Um, do you want to go with me? For Valentine's?" Gordo asked nervously. Lizzie froze, looking up at her best friend. Gosh, when had he grown to be taller than her?

"Of course" Lizzie said, her inner self beginning to freak out. Gordo had just asked her out!

Speaking of, Gordo looked like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and his classic smile came through.

"Great. My mom said she can drive us, just say when"

Lizzie thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"One-o-clock?" she asked. Gordo nodded, then began to head for the window.

"Bye, i'll see you sunday" He said with another smile before climbing out.

"Wait..." Lizzie said. Gordo poked his head back in the window.

"Is this like, a real date?" Lizzie asked. Gordo turned pink again.

"If it's okay..." He replied.

"It's fine with me" Lizzie replied, letting a grin spread over her face. Gordo smiled back before dropping out of sight.

Lizzie spun around her room, still clutching the book to her chest. She was going on a date with Gordo!

Then, she stopped.

WHAT was she thinking?


End file.
